This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring head accelerations of a test subject.
Head accelerations have been measured with accelerometers mounted at various positions on the head of a test subject. With externally mounted accelerometers straps or other securing means are necessary to hold the accelerometers in place. With externally mounted accelerometers, possible interference with the instrumentation and test apparatus made it difficult and sometimes impossible to obtain accurate measurements. Externally mounted accelerometers result in the introduction of some elasticity in the mounting which allows some relative motion between the accelerometers and the head of the test subject which makes it impossible to obtain reproducible results.